A special task
by DestructionBattery
Summary: The Joker has a daughter, yes shocking right! But she gets a special task...


**Okay so this is my first fic here on fanfiction and I dont fully know how the Joker talks so please forgive me i just found the fact of that IF The Joker has a teenage daughter and how it whould go so im sorry if i dont have all the places down and stuff... hop you enjoy!**

**Chapter one**

_My dad is..._

I ran across the street away from the screaming alarm into a alley and started climping up the fire ladder holding my bag with jewlery and money with my mouth to have one arm to climb with and the other for my gun. When i reached the roof i looked down onto the now arriving cop cars and i smiled.

_''Shut up and give me the money!'' Yelled I to the store owner of this Jewlery shop_

_''Come on kid, how old are you 13? I bet it aint even a real gun!'' The owner said confidently, such a shame. I smirked and responded._

_''Im not a kid im 16..'' I fired my gun at him hitting his arm on purpose i may add ''Is this gun real enough for ya? '' I said laughing as he screamed and grabbed hi now bleeding arm._

_''Now hand over that money!'' I said calmly pointing my gun at him and holding out my bag for him to fill, he did as he was told I knew he hd pressed the silent alarm cause the red light from it relfected on his watch on his injured arm. He filled up the bag and i ordered him to throw in as much stuff as possible, i ran out the store and saw cop sirens comeing from up the street and i hurried of down the street giggeling._

Iwatched the cop cars stopping outside of the jewlery store and i turned arround and ran cross the roof and jumped over to the building closest and continued so until i saw about 3 blocks away, now i saw somewhat safe. I climbed down the fire ladder and took of my purple blazer and took of my green tie and my green vest took of my jigsaw mask and placed these clothes in the bag. now i was wearing black skinnie jeans,black just past ankle boots,a white tank top, black unbuttoned dress shirt and my leather jacket. I put my hair in a pony tail and swung the bag over my shoulderand walked out of the alley onto the street looking as casual as ever I arrived home at the warehouse walking in to see Bill,Anthony and Frank sit on the couches watching Scrubs i find it so ironic but its hard to explain. I put my bag down on the dinner table makeing a bang and they turned arround stareled.

''Hello boys.'' I said smirking '' You know you should really be more alert what it i was Batty?''

''Then you'd be dead already.'' A voice i know well came from behind me I spun arround and smacked the gun out of The Jokers hands.

''Hello J.'' I said mockingly and he mumbeled something and and made his way over to the table opening up my bag and he tossed my stuff out.

''Hey!'' I shouted and grabbed my stuff from the floor.

''Lovely! Anthony count this!'' The Joker said and waved Anthony over, Anthony hurried up and took the bag and rummaged through it.

''Well im done here...'' I said and turned on my heel and walked into my room that was black and had green splotches and handprints of green colour on them resembeling my mask, I dropped my stuff on my bed that had purple sheets and green pillows. And if you have not figured it out by now I am The Jokers daughter i have some what long black raven hair that from what i know i got from my mother and also my paleish bronzeish skin I am a size 8 in clothes but dad gets my clother hand made for me so they cant trace stuff to us I have green eyes and...

I am not really the Jokers Daughter but i basicly am he found me when i was 4 he never told me where but that I sat there all alone in the alley and when he asked me where my mommy was he said that i just sat there quiet thats probarly why he took me with him he's not a person with empathy really trust me, but when i think about it dont trust me im not a person to trust i got caught when i was 10 for killing a man with a knife The Joker taught me well but i was sent to Arkham wich i dont find nessesary i just escaped a week later after i got a grip of who was on duty when and how the place way layed out. Im a master of escape or i should say mistress. Im my best with knifes but i dont mind guns they bring some special fear and emotion into the targets eyes.

I snapped out of my thinking trance as I heard a knock on the door, one of the few laws in this house is ALWAYS knock on my door and plus i keep it locked. I went and opened the door and let The Joker and Harley Quinn walked in, i forgot to mention that Quinn joined us some years ago ans has been with us since even thou she is not together with The Joker i can see in her eyes that she wants to be with him. I looked at them as i seated myself on the edgeof my bed again.

''We thought it is time for you to take a new big step.'' Harley started looking at The Joker for him to continue, he licked his bottom lip.

''We thought that on Halloween.. You know the big annual Halloween party Bruce Wayne has?'' I nodded and he mimiked my nodd and continued while paceing in my room makeing hand gestures.

''So as you keep Bruce Wayne bussy charm him, do your thing its not like Bill is pretty enough to do this anyways so we have have it arranged that you get to that party and your task is then...'' The Joker stopped and looked at me.

''Too keep him distracted in what ever way i can.'' I said and The Joker clapped his hands and continued.

''Good and meanwhile you take him away you have to get close to him and then this is where we come in after a while and crash the party and ofcourse take some ''donations'' '' The Joker put empasis on 'Donations' since the truth is they are gonna rob the guests and ... Briliant!

''Cause..'' The Joker said looking at me again to catch on.

''Its not about the money its about the message.'' all three of us said in unison.

**Okay this was chapter one leave me a review and tell me what you think please... Im gonna start writeing on the next chapter now.**


End file.
